The BodyGuard
by that-emma-girl
Summary: Elena needs protection from the ruthless Katherine, who is willing to do anything to get Elena and turn her over to Klaus. John and Isobel become desperate so they call the only person they know who can protect Elena; Damon Salvtore.  AU


**The Bodyguard **

**Damon and Elena **

**AN: This is a huge Alternative Universe; just so you lovely readers aren't lost I'll inform you what's going on here. For one Isobel is Elena's mother but she is not a vampire, also she never got together with Alaric (Sorry Ric) she remained with John Gilbert and ended up marrying him. Also there is no tomb or anything like that, for one thing the Salvatore Brothers did screw around with Katherine in 1864 and she did turn them but then ran off afterwards. Stefan hasn't given Mystic Falls a visit and neither has Damon (yet). Elena didn't get adopted by Grayson and Miranda (And they never died) and she is still the doppelganger. **

**Rated M: It is T for the next chapters but don't fret there will be lemon! **

_**Prologue **_

**John and Isobel Gilbert's house, August of 2009, 7:00 A.M**

"I knew this would end up happening" John Gilbert sighed tiredly as he held the glass of bourbon loose from his dangling fingers, he glanced over at his wife who was putting away the bottle of bourbon in the alcohol cabinet

"There is nothing we can do about John, and drinking bourbon in the morning isn't exactly the way of solving the problem at hand" Isobel replied as she closed the cabinet and walked over to her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table

"Grayson said that one of his sources reported to seen Katherine in South Carolina, she is coming closer to Virginia which means she will be in Mystic Falls soon." John said solemnly, he feared the worst for his daughter. He knew that there was nothing he could do about Katherine; he wasn't strong enough to protect his own flesh and blood.

"John, I know you scared. But how are we supposed to protect Elena from Katherine? Weren't not strong enough to, Katherine will kill us in cold blood if she knew we were trying to interfere with her plans of being free" Isobel said rubbing her husband's back tenderly

"I don't know, we have tried so hard to protect Elena from the knowledge of vampires and more importantly Katherine" John breathed rubbing his temples

"John, we need someone who can protect Elena. I know just the person who can"

"And who would that be"?

"Damon Salvatore"

"You're insane."

"John, you know he is strong enough too! And more importantly he'll want to seek vengeance on Katherine for what she did to him in 1864"

"What do you think his reaction would be when he sees Elena"?

"John, Damon can handle it" Isobel argued

"Fine, how do you think you're going to reach him" John frowned still unconvinced

"I have him on speed dial" Isobel smiled sweetly

"Of course you do" John sighed

"So is it a plan"?

"I suppose, but I don't like it"

"You don't have to like as long as Elena is safe and secure that is all that matters"

John felt a swell of relief in his chest, at least his wife and himself had something in common. If they had to do it, they got it done the fast way. John downed the last drops of his bourbon and got up from the kitchen table, from there he walked over to the dish washer, opened it, and sat the glass cup upside down it in then closed it again. He turned to look at his wife who now had her Coach purse on the table and most likely fishing for her cell phone.

Isobel made an *Arghh* sound "I can't find that dammed phone"

"Isobel didn't you leave it on the nightstand in our bedroom"? John asked cocking an eyebrow

"That's right, thank hun" Isobel smiled before she sat down her purse and skipped upstairs

With his wife gone for the moment John let his nose wrinkle and his face tightened with tension, no matter what his wife would try to convince him of, John would never in a million years trust that Damon Salvatore. John knew that he was probably the only vampire they could coax into helping them protect their daughter but there was still that niggling part in the back of his head that sang "He is still a vampire".

Isobel walked down stairs with her phone clutched in her right hand and a big smile on her pretty face, she walked to John and gave him a peck on corner of his lips.

"Damon's agreed to meet us at Mystic Grille tomorrow, turns out that he was already in Virginia. He wants more specific details" Isobel smiled stroking John's face with the pad of her thumb

"Sounds so great, bringing more vampires into this dammed town is just a wonderful idea" John muttered sarcastically

"Hey now, don't be a smart ass" Isobel warned playfully

The look on John's face said he didn't want to play around; Isobel frowned and turned away from her jackass of a husband. Sometimes she wanted a husband that at least showed some affection, and honestly the only reason she married John was because she didn't want Elena to be a bastard child.

"What time does he want to met, you kind of forgot to add that in" John said

"At four" Isobel sighed running her fingers through her black locks

"Damn, that's when I met with the council. You picked a real shitty time to met with him" John grumbled

"Sorry, it's the only time he agreed too" Isobel muttered

"Fine, I'll have to move the council meeting to six" John said

"Sorry it's such a hassle protecting our daughter"! Isobel snapped, giving John a cold glare that could make the bravest of men shudder in fear

"Mom, Dad"?

The voice of their daughter interrupted John's and Isobel's quarrel, Isobel looked down not willing to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Why do I need to be protected"? Elena asked walking to her parents

John glanced at Isobel, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Elena looked back and forth between her parents, looking for an answer.

"Elena, dear I think we need all to sit down and talk about something" Isobel said leading her daughter into the living room

John followed closely behind; when they entered the living room Isobel sat down with Elena on the couch and took her hand. John said in a recliner facing his family, he looked at Isobel before shifting his attention to his daughter.

"Elena, do you know why I have to go out every Thursday at four"? John started

"For meetings, I don't know" Elena stated looking confused

"You're correct; I do go out for meetings. I met with a secret council about protecting this town from certain things" John said

"Why kind of certain things"? Elena asked, she was nervous it wasn't everyday that her parents sat her down and had a serious talk.

"Vampires, Elena. Mystic Falls are prone to the creatures of the night, everything from vampires to werewolves" John said

"Dad you're insane! Vampires…werewolves don't exist" Elena sputtered

"Elena it's true, and you need to keep a secret" Isobel said softly

"Oh my god, you're not lying are you" Elena gasped holding her mother's hand tighter

"No. We wouldn't lie to you about this" John sighed

"Then why do I need to be protected, I mean I get how vampires and werewolves are dangerous but why do I need someone to protect me"? Elena asked

"Because there are two or more vampires will most likely come after you" Isobel spoke

"Why"? Elena asker her stomach churning

"Because one of the vampires is Katherine Pierce, you are her doppelganger Elena and she needs you so she can finally get away from a vampire named Klaus" John said

"Why does she need me to get away from Klaus"? Elena questioned

"We don't know that" Isobel said sadly

"So I look just like here" Elena said

"Yes" John said

"God, what a shock" Elena sighed

"I know honey, we've tried our best to protect you" Isobel murmured rubbing her daughter's back

"So who is going to protect me"? Elena asked

"We are currently trying to figure that out, and remember Elena don't tell anyone about the existence of vampires or werewolves" Isobel said softly

"Yes, we don't need any mass hysteria do we now"? John muttered

"Yea, I guess you right. Wow this has been a shocker huh? I think I need to be alone to sort this whole chunk of information" Elena breathed running her fingers through her brown tresses

"I agree" Isobel said a mellow smile printed on her pretty face

Elena nodded and hurried out of the room and up the stairs to her room so she could register what she has been told.

**Mystic Grill, August of 2009, 4:10**

"I thought you said he wants to meet a four"? John asked his wife who was twiddling with her fingers

"That's what he told me" Isobel muttered reaching out for her glass of tea and bringing in to her lips to take a drink

John's eyes scanned the room for something out of the ordinary, his eyes flashed to the front entrance when he saw him. Damon Salvatore his self, with an arrogant smirk planted on his face. John huffed, he knew that look that was masked on Damon's face, and it was the same look that he wore every day. It was a look that said "Hi I'm an arrogant, son of a bitch with a devil may care attitude". Damon swaggered over to the booth and slid in next to Isobel, John narrowed his eyes as if to say "That is my wife you ass".

"Hello Isobel, John" Damon said is a low husky voice that was meant for seducing

"Hello Mr. Salvatore" Isobel said politely reaching for his hand to give a handshake, but instead he took her hand and brushed his lips against it

"Nice to meet you Isobel, please call me Damon" Damon said with that same smirk on his face

"Okay Damon enough, we need to discuss my daughter" John said crossly

"Damn, somebody has something stuck up their ass" Damon said cheekily

"Alright settle down" Isobel flushed at the tension

"So you want me to protect your daughter, interesting. See I spend most of my time doing whatever the hell I want but I'll tell you what, I'll protect you daughter from Katherine for two conditions" Damon said stroking the light stubble on his chin

"What two conditions"? John asked cocking an eyebrow

"One: I get to kill Katherine how I want to, no questions asked" Damon said "And two: I get to protect your spawn how I want to protect her, if that means taking her away from you're parental hands for awhile then you'll have to deal"

"I'm not going to let you treat Elena like a rag doll that you can do whatever you want with"! John hissed

"Fine, I'll just find dear old Katherine and tell her exactly were Elena is" Damon said

"No, fine just protect her to the best of your ability. But I warn you now, if she gets a single scratch I will drive a stake through your heart myself" John threatened

"I agree" Damon said confidently with the smirk back on his face

"Then it's done, you start tomorrow don't be late" John said

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Yup, I wanted to try a different spin on things. Hopefully this hasn't been done before, but anyway I was so excited to post this because this is my first story ever on Fanfiction. And I wanted to post more than ever since I just saw the newest episdoe of TVD, (I'm about to blab about my opinions) It was so super depressing. I cried like four times, I cried when Jenna died, then I cried tears of pure rage when Elijah went all two-faced on us, after that I cried when John died (Yes, I love John Gilbert don't ask me why), and finally I cried when John's voice was reading the letter/the whole funeral scene. Yea It was super depressing, but my favortie, favortie, favorite moment of that episode was when Bonnie showed up and she was all like epic and making these funny expressions and talking in witch language or something. She was kicking ass and busting caps, and freaking Klaus was so creepy during the whole thing. It was really awesome, and just to put it out there, I think Damon will die (Not that I want him to die, but I think they'll find some way to bring him back to life.)**

**SO, review and add. Thank You! (:**


End file.
